Fights
by Caskett2000
Summary: Kate and Rick have a fight and Alexis takes sides. Im not good at summaries so if it sounds bad just give it a go please!


**Sorry haven't posted in a while, been busy and doing stuff. Please leave a review and read my other pieces!**

"What's on your mind?" Rick asks Kate as they sat together on the sofa, "Nothing." Kate said lying her head on his shoulder, "Yes there is, I've known you for four years and we've been dating for eight months, I think I'll know if there's something wrong." Kate sighs deeply, "It's just your super rich and you spend so much money on me, like when you bought me a dress for $5000 or when you bought me a bracelet for $8000, and that's like 6 months of my wages, you also won't let me pay for any of the bills or the rent here." Rick looks into her eyes, "Kate, you deserve the very best, I don't want you to feel like you owe me."

"But you always buy super expensive things for me and won't let me pay for anything. Then when I try to get something for you I feel like I need to buy you something for a huge amount of money!" Kate removed her head from his shoulder and turns to face him. "I'm only being a nice, loving generous boyfriend buying you gifts!" Rick starts to get a bit mad. "Yeah but its putting me in a tight situation! I've being dropping hints for you to stop but you ignore them!"

"Well I've noticed that you won't sell your apartment! You could get tons of money from that!"

"Yeah well…" Kate has no excuse

"So what are you doing keeping it! When you get bored of me you'll move out and find another boyfriend to live with and steal money off him!" Rick regretted that the minute it came out of his mouth. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Fine! I get it!" She gets up and grabs her phone, bag and jacket and storms out of the loft, as Kate ran down the stairs she met Alexis walking up carrying two shopping bags, "Hey Kate!" She said in surprise, she didn't expect to meet her there. "Not now Alexis" Kate mumbled and continued running, "Kate wait!" Alexis said after her, "What?!" Kate says harshly spinning around to face her. "Are you ok?" There were tears running down her cheeks, "Yeah fine" Kate says turning around leaving her standing on the steps.

When Alexis reaches the loft she finds her dad sitting on the floor, his back against the couch. "Hey dad" She said cautiously, when Rick see's Alexis he wipes the sad depressed look off his face and pretended to be happy, "Hey pumpkin!" He said going over to kiss her fore head. Alexis could tell by his voice that he was upset. "Is everything ok between you and Kate?" Alexis said taking off her black coat, "Eh…. Everything's fine" Alexis knew he was lying. "What did you do?" Alexis asked "Nothing!" Rick said innocently. "Ok fine don't tell me!" Alexis snapped, "But whatever you do, don't screw this up, I love Kate to bits and I would probably never see her again if you break up!" Alexis storms out of the apartment like Kate did a few minutes beforehand. Rick sighed deeply, his two favourite people in his life are pissed off with him.

Kate sat at her apartment alone eating ice-cream, there were crumpled tissues all over the floor. She sobbed quietly when she heard a knock at the door, she sighed and rose from her bed. She looked to see who it was, she was shocked when she seen Alexis standing at the door looking worried. Kate quickly wiped her tears off her face and opened the door. "Hey" Kate said looking at Alexis, "You wanna come in?" Alexis nodded her head a walked into the messy apartment. "Can we talk?" Alexis asks nervously, "Sure" Kate said making two cups of coffee. She hoped it had nothing to do with Rick, she didn't want to break down in front of Alexis. "I know you and dad had a fight" Alexis said accepting the cup of coffee, "And I want you to know that if you guys do break up, I still want us to meet. We've gotten so much closer over the past few months and I've always looked up to you and I don't wanna lose you."

"Alexis its ok, no matter what happens between me and your father that won't come between us, I don't want to lose you either." Alexis smiled, it felt like a huge weight just floated off her shoulders. "You wanna talk about it?" Alexis asks Kate, she shook her head as her eyes welled up with tears. "Do ya wanna watch a movie?" Kate offered fighting back tears, "Sure!" Alexis said, they but on a comedy movie. Alexis curled up beside Kate and snuggled into her side, "You don't mind do you?" Alexis asked, Kate smiled at her, "No" She rests her head on Alexis' which was on her shoulder. Even though it was a comedy neither of them laughed, they made small talk and discussed college and boys, stuff Alexis usually doesn't talk to an adult about.

They went quiet for a while, Kate realized Alexis had fallen asleep. She carefully lifts her up and carries her to the spare room putting a blanket over her. She quietly closed the door and went to her room, she looks at the picture of her and Rick hugging each other and laughing in the snow. She smiled remembering that day clearly. This was the first time in months that she slept along, it felt strange, it felt much colder. Her eyes well up with tears again as she thinks of all the fun times they had, she gets up and goes to the kitchen to get chocolate. Alexis still snoring softly. Kate smiled, she reminded her of Rick so much.

The next day at the Precinct Castle didn't turn up. "Hey Beckett-" Espo says walking up to her, she was sitting at her desk staring at Rick's chair looking sad. "Kate?" She looks up, "Is everything ok?" Espo asks, she nods her head and gets back to her paper work. Espo walked away deciding to ring Lanie to tell her that she was upset. A few minutes later Kate gets a call.

"Beckett"

"Girl we are going to your place tonight to talk" She heard Lanie say on the other end of the line.

"Lanie I'm fine!" Kate protests,

"That's not what Javi says" Kate shoots Espo an angry look, he shrugged.

"Ok fine! Tonight after work." Kate said hanging up.

When Kate and Lanie arrived at her apartment they drank wine and ate crisp while making small talk. "So what happened?" Lanie asks, "Nothing…." Kate says.

"Kate Beckett, don't even try to lie to me" Lanie says,

"We had a fight…." Kate whispered.

Kate told Lanie everything, she was crying quite a bit as well.

"Oh Kate" Lanie said, "I'm going to hurt him bad. I told him that if he breaks your heart I would kill him." Kate smiles wiping her eyes. Both of them jumped a mile when they heard a knock at the door, Kate looks through the peep hole. It was Rick, he was holding a huge bunch of flowers. Kate turns to Lanie, "It's him!" She hissed, "Good that means I won't have to walk over to his place to kill him!" Lanie hissed back. "Kate?" He says, his voice melting her heart. "I know you're in there, your cars outside. "Kate please open the door," He says, "If you don't open it I'll have to use my key." Kate swore to herself, she forgot to get her key off him before she stormed out of him place.

Lanie gets up and pushes Kate aside. She opens the door, "You Richard Castle has got nerve coming her!" She snapped in his face, "You think flowers will make everything better?!" Rick stutters "I- well….. I-I came to see Kate…" Lanie stares up at him, "Well she's not here!" And she slams the door in his face. "Yeah she is!" Rick calls from the other side of the door, "There were 2 glasses of wine, two bags of crisps and tissues everywhere, your eyes aren't puffy and red. So it wasn't you crying." Rick said matter-of-factually, "If you don't open up I'll sit outside all night." Kate looks through the peep hole, he is sat opposite her door taking a roll and bottle of Coke out of his big pockets. The flowers lying beside him.

Lanie decided to stay over that night as Kate would probably give into him.

The next morning Alexis stops by to drop off the clothes Kate had left her that night she stayed over. "Dad?" She says in shock, seeing Rick laying on the floor with flowers beside him. "Alexis! What are you doing here?!" He says getting up stretching his back. "That doesn't concern you" Alexis said walking past him to knock on the door. Kate opened it letting her in and slammed it again.

Inside the apartment Alexis gives Kate a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay the other night." Kate smiled, "Any time you wanna come over your always welcome." Alexis hands her the bag of clothes. "Alexis!" Lanie said coming out of the bedroom, "Long time no see! How are you?" Lanie said giving her a hug. "I'm good!" Kate heads toward the messy kitchen and started to make waffles to distract herself from her dull pain in her heart. Since it was a Sunday there was no need to go into work. Over in the sitting room Lanie and Alexis were making plans for them all to have a girl night out, even though she was only 18 and they were much older they treated her the same as they treated each other. While the waffles were baking Kate goes to the peep holes, Rick is still there, bags under his eyes from a bad night's sleep. "Kate" Lanie called "I'm going to show Alexis your new dress!" She and Alexis walk into her room. This was her chance she thought. She opens the door quietly and closes into. "Hey!" Rick says standing up. "Look what I said was hurtful and I was being stupid, it's the stress of the new Nikki Heat book-" Kate stops him and hugs him, "It's not that I don't appreciate your gift, I do its just this is still new to me. Living in a luxury apartment, getting everything the best." She pulls away from him. "I'm sorry" they said in sync. "I missed you" Kate said holding his hand. "I missed you too" She kisses him softly, he smiles leaning his forehead against hers. "You wanna come in and face Lanie and Alexis?" Rick sighed deeply "Well it's either now or later, I'm going for now." Kate walks into the flat, Rick behind her. Just as they close the door Alexis and Lanie come out of her room. Lanie stops in her tracks and glares and Rick then at Kate. Kate looks guilty, "Come on Alexis" Lanie said beckoning her forward, "We're leaving." As she walked past Rick she glares at him, "You're glad I haven't killed you yet." Rick gulps, Alexis just ignores him. They closed the door slowly behind them, "I'm so so so so super sorry!" Rick said again, "Rick I forgive you, I was out of line as well." Kate said pulling the cooked waffles out of her oven. She places some on a plate and handed it to Rick, "Yum!" He said, "I'm starving!" He dived into them. Kate ate a few then put the rest in the nearly empty fridge. "You really should cook these more often" Rick said with his mouth full to the brim with waffles, "Charming" Kate said, Rick smiled his goofy grin. After brunch they just relaxed and talked about them, about officially moving in and when Kate would sell her apartment. Kate usually bottled up her feeling but today she opened that bottle and spilled everything out, how she felt about everything. They just cuddled up on the sofa relaxing, after a while Rick dosed off as he had hardly any sleep that new, quite soon after that so did Kate.

An hour later Lanie let herself in with the key Kate gave her last year. She smiled, both of them curled up together sleeping, she fetched a blanket and draped it over them.

Kate woke in the afternoon, Rick's arm was draped over her protectively, she got up slowly trying not to wake him. She makes her way to the messy kitchen and started to make toast. Kate padded towards the bathroom as the toast was cooking, she was a mess. Her hair was a mess, her skin was pale with no make-up and her eyes were a little bloodshot from crying the previous day. She showered, changed and put on her make-up. She smiled at herself in the mirror much happier with her appearance.

She sat back down on the sofa and curled up into Rick's side eating the toast, "Is that toast I smell?" Rick murmurs. "Maybe" Kate said. Rick opened one eye and eyed the piece in her hand. "Fine!" Kate huffs and shove the half eaten piece into his open mouth. "Fanks!" He mumbles with his cheeks bulging with the toast. He takes a big gulp, Kate was amazed he could swallow it all in one go. He smirked at her like he could read her thoughts, he places a light kiss on her head and gets up. "I best be off got lots of writing to do, I'll come back tonight." He picks his coat up off the floor, "Bye!" Kate said as he left.

Rick was nervous as he returned to the loft, what was he going to say to Alexis. It seemed empty when he entered, nobody in the kitchen or the living room. He walked up the stairs and into Alexis' room. "Dad!" She said as he entered, "What are you doing here?!" Alexis said jumping up from the bed putting her phone down, "Uh I live here…." Alexis' glared at him, "What are you doing here in my room?"

"I came to apologise"

"For?"

"For getting into a fight with Kate"

"I forgive you" She went up and hugged her dad, Rick let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks pumpkin"

Rick returned to his office to write a few chapters for the new Nikki Heat book, it was due in a month and he was only half way through it. He wrote for hours, not even taking a break to get a drink. His fingers tapped away on the keyboard. He only got up when he heard a knock at door. He opened it and was surprised to see Kate standing there. "Kate! Come in!" Rick closed the door behind her, "What are you doing here?" He said making his way into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine, "Well you were supposed to come over two hours ago and we have to talk to Alexis." Rick sighed, "I forgot about tonight I was writing loads and I was in the 'zone'"

"It's ok, I was packing all my things."

"I'll help you tomorrow after work."  
"No need, I'm finished!"  
"Wow! That was fast, so what do we have to talk to Alexis about?"  
"About me moving in…." Kate said, "She loves you to bits, there'll be no problem"  
"well best make sure" Rick went upstairs to get his daughter as Kate sipped the wine Rick had poured for them.

"Hey Kate!" Alexis said "Alexis, me and your dad have to talk with you" Kate said, "Ok…." Alexis said, she had no idea where this was going. "Well me and your father have been in a relationship for a while now, and we were planning to take it a step further" Alexis choked on her juice, "Marriage?!" She coughed, "No pumpkin, moving in." Rick said laughing rubbing her back. "Dad do you think it's safe to put a sane person into a house full of insane people?" Alexis said smiling, "I don't know, maybe she'll become one of us!" They all smiled, "Kate I love you to bits and would love to have you live with us!" Kate felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, the two girls hugged as Rick ordered a Chinese for the three of them.

The next day Rick hired a lorry to transport all of Kate's belongings to the loft, there were only about 15 boxes to load, that took no time at all. Back at the loft it took them all day to unpack all of Kate's clothes, bags, personal possessions and other things. By 11 o clock that night the couple were finally finished, they stood proud in the neat bedroom with Kate's and Rick's possessions in it. The empty boxes piled up in the corner ready to be recycled. "Its our at last." Rick said emphasising the word 'ours' Kate smiled, this was her new home that she would be living in for maybe the rest of her life, with her fiancée.

**Reviews are appreciated! This is just a short story thingy not gonna add any other chapters. So yeah please leave a review of what you think and please read my other stories! **


End file.
